A Trick of Despair
by Temsik
Summary: Enoshima Junko has it all planned. Her new right hand man will bring life to Monobear... allow him to bring despair to the students... and she will moderate things from the ground. But when a mysterious force begins undoing all the death and despair that was planned, Naegi Makoto will have to team up with a certain spirit to outrun both despair and fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first truly long term Cross-over fic. I hope it goes well. This chapter is rather short, but the other chapters will be longer, I promise.**

* * *

'They betrayed me.' Yomiel thought, swimming towards the surface. The nation that promised him a new life certainly delivered. They decided to give him a new life on the bottom of the ocean. nly the torpedo was too powerful. The sub split right in two, jetting his body into the ocean. Now normally, a human body would have been crushed under such pressures… but Yomiels body was no ordinary body. His was special.

He broke the surface of the water, looking around. No land for miles. Man that sub was fast. It had gotten them far out to the open ocean. This was bad, but then he realized… he had his revenge. That girl was at the bottom, and so was Jowd. Now that he thought about it, this was... oddly acceptable. Everyone he had hated was gone… well except for that pesky inspector in white. But with injuries like those, the rest of his life would be as miserable as his.

His new life could now begin.

* * *

Enoshima Junko… Super High School Level Despair. She wanted the whole world to see as she did. She brainwashed that idiotic "Super High School Level Hope" and made him kill. Now all that remained was to organize the School Life of Mutual Killings. She had everything in order… the hardware needed stored in her organizations safehouse.

When the despair was to erupt, she was to simply have the gear moved in to the school, so the fun could begin. There was only one problem. Monobear. The Super High School Level Mechanic had done a masterful job. Souda knew his stuff. The programming, stolen from Chihiro Fujisaki (Super High School Level Programmer) was modified to her needs. But there was a problem. A major logistical issue that made the operation of the bear impossible.

She couldn't control it remotely… on her own. There needed to be some sort of essence. Some force inside to give Monobear life. Simply put… Monobear needed a soul. A twisted soul. A soul that new pure despair. A soul that could possess Monobear… and give him life!


	2. Introductions

The calm ocean. Pretty serene if you think about it. Something had to come along and ruin it. A basketball, bursting from the surface of the water. A minute later, the basketball was joined by a baseball on the surface. These were no ordinary sports implements though. Inside the basketball… was the spirit Sissel, and in the other, the spirit known as Missile.

I believe some introductions are in order. Sissel and Missile had gifts. They could possess inanimate objects. Sissel could manipulate those objects, and Missile could switch the locations of objects, if they had the same shape. Together they had attempted to solve the mystery of Sissels death, and they were so close… they just couldn't stop the torpedo in time, and Lynne was out of reach, so they couldn't reverse her fate.

Day had just begun to break as Sissel reached out to the soul of Missile, and began to speak to the forlorn ghost of that poor little doggie warrior.

"Hey there… you okay?" Sissel asked. Missile didn't respond… he looked truly down.

"We-we failed didn't we? Miss Lynne and Miss Kamila."

"Yeah… I know. Gone for good. I miss them too Missile… but we can't just go on feeling bad about it. We'll never get anything done this way."

"But what else is there left to do?" Missile asked.

"I don't know…" Sissel said, thinking. At this point… he knew almost nothing of who he was. He couldn't get over the fact that he was not the man in red… he had yet to meet him, and by the looks of things, he was probably still stuck at the bottom of the sea. He thought it was odd though… they were supposed to disappear at dawn… both of them. But here they were… still ghosts in existence.

"Ray… lied… why would he lie about that…" Sissel thought.

"Hey Sissel." Missile whimpered.

"Yeah?"

"Let's try to keep going. For Miss Lynne."

"Of course…" Sissel said. He had no idea what they were to do. They were stuck in the middle of the calm, open ocean.

* * *

Naegi Makoto began to stir. Sitting up in his desk, he saw a classroom. That was odd… how had he gone from being at the entrance of Hopes Peak Academy to a random classroom inside? He stood up, his head still a little bit groggy, and his vision blurry. As his vision cleared, he saw one thing. A bolt. A huge one, that as his vision got clearer, was shown to be one of many attaching a huge metal plate to the wall. A good 5 minutes of pure effort proved that the plate would  
not come off.

Just what was going on here? None of the windows were bolted down in the brochures…

I believe some explanations are in order. Naegi Makoto had just been accepted to the prestigious Hopes Peak Academy. This was a school where only the best of the best went. In order to get in, you had to be a high school student, who was the greatest in their field. There were swimmers, writers, artists, musicians, all successful people. Then there was Naegi. He had gotten in through a lottery. The one exception the school made to their "Super High School Level" rule. The one normal student selected, would then be dubbed with the title of Super High School Level Good Luck. This was Naegi.

Fortunately for him, the door was unlocked for the hallway. He sauntered down the hallway, noticing all the windows were barred. He was still a little dizzy, as he stumbled towards an open door. He found himself in the entrance hall to the school.  
Where they were waiting for him.

All of his fellow Super High School Levels were standing there. Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Sakura Oogami, Leon Kuwata, Celestia Ludenburg, Sayaka Maizono, Hifumi Yamada, Hagakure Yasuhiro, Aoi Asahina, Byakuya Togami, Chihiro Fujisaki, Junko Enoshima, Mondo Oowada, and Touko Fukawa. He began to introduce himself. Some of the students were friendlier than others. Hagakure and Aoi seemed amiable enough. Leon seemed like a bit of a jerk… but Togami and Fukawa seemed just outright cold. The thing that struck Naegi the most was the large bulkhead covering the door. When was that set up?

"So guys, how do you think we should-"

Before Naegi could say another word, the loudspeaker screeched to life, and they heard a high pitched sort of voice.

"Attention students… attention students. Please proceed to the gymnasium for a very important announcement." The voice schreeched.

Sakura crossed her arms and looked at the other students. "It seems we have no choice but to comply, and go where we are asked." She said calmly. Although it took some of the students a little convincing, they all made their way towards the gymnasium.


End file.
